


Gift

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anyway it's just a small fic about their happy little family, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shopaholic tendecy?, Useless drabble which urging me to get out, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: "let me show you how good it feels to be a taker, okay? Let me spoil you too." Jaebum deliberately avoiding to use the word 'receiver' knowing Jackson's character, he would make a dirty joke about it even in this semi-serious moment.He still did, "I'm a pretty good taker already, didn't you know it best?" he had the audacity to look smug about it, making Jaebum laugh and the serious tension disappear like it's never there.





	

When you're single and walking around shops, you spend more money for yourself and or your family.

Jackson too, spend more money for his parents and himself. Buy the clothes he think nice for him, a dress for his mother, shoes for his father and maybe a bracelet for his brother. Most of the time he indulge it on foods and desserts. Sometimes for his friends and when he hang out with them and give them treats.

But when he got a boyfriend, most of the time when he sees something nice or delicious, he came to think about Jaebum. Would Jaebum like this kind of patterns on his shorts or shirts? Would Jaebum like this chocolate cake? Did he already bought too much sweets for Jaebum? Would Jaebum like these kind of earrings?

"You bought me too much babe," Jaebum said one day when Jackson came to his apartment bringing a box of cake. "I haven't even finish the cake you bought me before."

"But I saw this green tea torte and it looks nice, I thought you would like it," Jackson would always says with a pout. He just couldn't stop the urge to buy things for Jaebum.

"Are you trying to fattening me up? Because I'm sure as hell it's getting harder to keep my body in shape after we got together," Jaebum chuckled fondly but despite what he said still took the box from Jackson's hand and give him an appreciating kiss to his cheek.

"Nonsense, you still look good as fuck," he said as he yanked Jaebum's collar to get a proper kiss.

"Well, I feel bad because it's always you who spent more money for me. I try to keep up but you keep buying me things, you should save your money for something more important and let me have a moment to shower you with gifts too."

"You don't like my gifts?" Jackson said in a sulky tone, giving Jaebum's his best puppy eyes which never fails to melt the older.

"Aish you, I'm just saying you should be more careful about spending your money... I love your gifts, but it makes me worry, I feel bad really," Jaebum set the box aside and hugs Jackson by the waist, giving a soft look which he also knows well that the younger is weak to it. "Okay babe?"

Jackson's pout deepen, knowing that he's losing but still stubborn enough to keep pushing, "I'm managing my money fine Jae hyung, it makes me happy to buy you things." That nickname mostly buy Jackson's way since his lover secretly loves it after witnessing the way Jaebum trying to hide his giddy smile a lot of times before, but it seems it's not working so well this time.

"Jackson, how about that time when you had no money after bought me a wristwatch and you had to carpool just so you can go back home? Or when you have to do overtime so you get extra to keep your monthly expenses? It's not that I don't like lending you money, my money is our money, but I know you hate it to have to ask me for it, didn't you? And when that happens you always treating me things more than usual because you felt bad when honest to God, you don't have to feel bad about it."

Jackson bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes to the floor and let his arms swinging awkwardly at his side while Jaebum keeping his steady around his lover's waist. "Babe, I know you only want to make me happy and you're such a wonderful giver, really. But sometimes you're too kind to a fault, and it makes me worry to see you having a hard time or when people using your kindness for their own advantage."

Jaebum bring a hand to Jackson's cheek, caressing the smooth tanned skin with his thumb gently, "let me show you how good it feels to be a taker, okay? Let me spoil you too." Jaebum deliberately avoiding to use the word 'receiver' knowing Jackson's character, he would make a dirty joke about it even in this semi-serious moment.

He still did, "I'm a pretty good taker already, didn't you know it best?" he had the audacity to look smug about it, making Jaebum laugh and the serious tension disappear like it's never there.

"Seriously, what do I do with you," Jaebum cooed, squeezing Jackson's cheeks with his palms as he found him too adorable and placed a chaste kiss on the rosy plump lips. "Stop being so adorable if you don't want me to bully you."

"You're already bullying me right now, my cheeks hurts," Jackson said through a pouted lips as Jaebum still squishing his cheeks, yet he's still lightly smacking his lips asking for another kiss, causing a cute pop sounds. Making Jaebum only find him more irresistibly cute and squishing his cheeks more, eliciting a mixed of pained whine from Jackson.

"Are you trying to take a chunk off of my cheeks?" Jackson cutely protests and only then Jaebum letting him go with an enamoured smile. "I'm suing you if my face get swollen later."

"What are you gonna sue me for? Hmm?" he challenged yet his eyes still cooing over Jackson's cute reaction.

"Since my swollen face will make me look ugly, then you'll have to take care of me for the rest of your life," Jackson playfully said, mindless and clueless about how it sounds.

Jaebum's eyes grow wider in the same manner his grin get impossibly big, "Jackson Wang, did you just proposed to me?"

By that Jackson's eyes also went wide, mouth gaping in surprise and waving his hands erratically, "n-no! I was just joking! I didn't even know it'll sound like that!"

Jaebum grabbing his chest dramatically while his face scrunched up feigning hurt, "ouch, so painful. My baby hates the idea to marry me that much..."

"Yah! It's not like that! I was just joking and suddenly you said that, so I was surprised... It's not that I don't like it," Jackson pulling Jaebum's hand so he stop pretending to be hurt, a grin drawn on his lips seeing how silly his boyfriend is behaving.

"But...?" Jaebum asked since what Jackson had said kind of hanging with more to say.

Jackson softly laughed, staring at Jaebum's eyes trying to understand are they just joking or asking seriously? "I don't know, it's too sudden and I don't think I'm ready for it yet."

Jaebum grabbing his chest again, more dramatic than before, "ugh, I can't breathe!"

"Shut up!" Jackson laugh loudly, playfully slapping Jaebum's arm and kicking his butt until they both fell on the couch and still laughing breathlessly. The rush of adoration pushing Jackson to kiss Jaebum, caging him with his limbs on the soft couch and even though he's smaller, he's perfectly capable of pinning Jaebum down.

"Hmm, I have to think it over about marrying you," Jaebum said between their kisses, smile never leaving his lips.

"And why is that?" Jackson giggles, shifting his whole body on Jaebum's as his hands playing with the dark hair.

"That was domestic violence, baby," they both laughed, blissful in their own silliness and Jaebum's arms tightly wrapped around Jackson's body for the warmth but also to make sure he didn't fall down. "But, I still like it so... Still gonna say yes."

"You like it when I hurt you? Wow," Jackson pretending to be surprised, "but I don't have the heart to hurt you honey... What are we gonna do about it?"

Jaebum chuckled, tightening his embrace until Jackson groaned in protest, "you're a dork you know that?"

"I know you found me adorable, but don't bully me everytime you found me cute, please don't break my ribs with your hug," he exasperatedly said while plopping his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

And actually that only makes Jaebum's heart swells more with adoration, wanting to squeeze him more tightly, yet instead he's loosening his embrace and settle with kissing the side of Jackson's face, "I love you."

Jackson hummed contently, reciprocating the kisses and answer back, "I love you too."

"So save your money for the future, okay?"

"Our future?" Jackson teased with a chuckle and closing his eyes to savor their moment.

"Whatever it is," Jaebum likewise closing his eyes too, feeling warm and comfortable in each other arms.

They like to say that they're drifting off to sleep, but they don't. They were joking amd no more was said about the word 'marriage', but subconsciously it's already instilled in their minds, leaving them thinking about it more than they every did about each other. Are they perfect for each other?

It took more than a year for Jaebum to finally proposed to Jackson for real and his words was, "nobody perfect and we're not perfect, but you feel like home. So if there's a rain inside our home, I want it to be you whom I'm going to fix it together."

Jackson was touched but he managed to answer in his own style, "do I get my own gold hammer and nails to fix it? But I'll still want to have our own home even without it."

They share more than laughter and smile. They share hardship, hurt and pain, frustration and even going as far as a cold war in their home. It's never easy, truthfully there are times when one of them wanted to just go and leave everything, but then they would find themselves coming back no matter what. And they grow, becoming more mature and wise and stronger. When they fight they no longer headbutting each other because their own selfish reasons, instead one would be the bigger person to stop the argument and giving time and space to calm down before talking about it again with clearer head.

And when it's peaceful and happy, they would always make sure to show their affection, their gratitude and respect. They would find a time where they do things together, maybe cooking or cleaning the house and that knitting them closer psychologically.

Then one time when Jaebum is busy chopping vegetables to prepare for their dinner, Jackson staring at him fondly with one hand propping his cheek and another circling his mug filled with tea, which was made by Jaebum to ease Jackson's runny nose due to a cold.

"You know, you're a real gift the world have given me," Jackson mused still gazing softly even when Jaebum look up to him and giving him a smile like he's confused but also amused. "I should have shower your parents with gifts as a thanks instead of you."

A soft laugh rushed out from Jaebum's lips, his hand keep chopping vegetables in trained manner, "you should stop spending too much money on buying people things, you promised me."

"You didn't say that when I gave you that leather shoes."

Jaebum shrugged with a grin, "true, but you know what I'm talking about."

"I did try not to, but the urge is overwhelming..."

"What did your psychologist told you?" Jaebum chuckled when Jackson rolling his eyes.

It does get better if it's compared with the past when Jackson blindly following his urge to keep buying things, now he have more control over his urge and spend less money on it. Yet still, there are times when the urge so strong he bent to it. Jaebum worry less about it since they have more stable income than in the past, but still he didn't want Jackson to make a habit out of it. So he would remind Jackson about it over and over again yet careful so he didn't touch Jackson's temper and pride.

But... It become empty words when they have their own kid and both of them splurging money on doting and buying their baby many things. Even when he realized Jackson bought too many things for their girl, Jaebum didn't find it in him to say anything about it since he did exactly the same. There was a week of eating only rice and soup as their dinner when their monthly expenses mostly used for indulging their baby girl, Jackson and Jaebum could only share a matching guilty smile at their dinner table.

But as a giggle heard from the baby chair at the end of their dinner table, their heart warms at the thought, 'well, it's all worth it'.


End file.
